


Tu peux tout me dire

by djino04



Category: E.R.
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, No Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djino04/pseuds/djino04
Summary: "Le malheur de l'avoir perdu, ne doit pas nous faire oublier, le bonheur de l'avoir connu."





	Tu peux tout me dire

**Author's Note:**

> L'histoire se passe durant l'épisode 2 de la saison 11, quand Carter se confie à Luka.
> 
> Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis

_Tu peux tout me dire John_

Je connais cette douleur que tu ressens au plus profond de toi, l'absence de cet être qui t'es devenu tellement indispensable en si peu de temps. Cette douleur quasiment insupportable qui arrive dès que tu penses à lui, dès que tu penses au fait que tu n'as pas pu le sauver. Tu as du mal à accepter le regard des autres qui ne comprennent pas ton besoin de faire quelque chose, de sauver des vies en espérant ainsi apaiser ta culpabilité. Mais rien ne marche tu continues à souffrir, et tu entends les autres parler, dirent que tu n'es pas encore prêt à reprendre le travail, à côtoyer la mort. Beaucoup de personnes vont venir te présenter leurs condoléances mais s'ils savaient comme tu t'en fiches, la seule chose que tu veux, c'est voir la chair de ta chair en vie. Tu espères seulement te réveiller et te rendre compte que cela n'est qu'un cauchemar, que ton fils est encore en vie dans le ventre de sa mère.

_J'ai beaucoup de mal à dormir. Je passe mes nuits à faire des cauchemars._

J'aimerais de te dire que la douleur passe, que tu cesseras de faire des cauchemars, mais c'est faux. Cela fait des années que j'ai perdu mes enfants mais il ne se passe jamais une journée sans que je pense à eux. La douleur ne s'arrête jamais, tu apprends seulement à vivre avec. Cette épreuve te changera John comme la mienne m'a changé. Certains pensent que cela n'est pas une bonne chose, d'autres pensent le contraire. Moi je pense simplement que rien n'est fait par hasard, que si un évènement arrive, c'est qu'il devait seulement arriver.

_Elle me manque._

Tu mettras du temps à traverser cette épreuve, mais tu n'es pas seul John, tu as des amis, une femme, de la famille. Ne fuis pas comme je l'ai fait, tu n'arriveras pas à passer cet orage tout seul, tu auras besoin du soutien de tous ceux qui comptent pour toi. Je regrette d'avoir fui, j'ai réussi à traverser cette épreuve mais l'orage n'aurait pas été si fort près des miens

_Et le bébé me manque aussi. Et tout l'avenir qu'on aurait dû avoir me manque si tu savais._

Tu traverseras cet orage, je le sais. Tu mettras peut-être des mois, voire des années mais la douleur s'apaisera et tu ne voudras pas qu'elle s'arrête totalement car l'une de tes plus grandes peurs sera de l'oublier mais ton fils sera toujours dans ton cœur, il ne disparaitra jamais. Fais-moi confiance, tu te souviendras de lui, il te suffira juste de fermer les yeux.

Tu sais que je serai là quand tu auras besoin de parler ou quand simplement tu ne voudras plus être seul. Mais je pense que la meilleure chose pour toi est de partir rejoindre ta femme, ensemble vous traverserez cette épreuve. Les autres obstacles qui se dresseront dans votre vie, vous sembleront dérisoires comparés à celui que vous vivez aujourd'hui. Car oui tu vis la pire épreuve qu'une personne puisse avoir à faire face, mais cette épreuve te rendra plus fort.

_Et je ne sais pas comment faire pour retrouver un peu de ça_

Le plus dur n'est pas encore passé mais tu verras tu iras bien malgré que certains évènements te rappelleront le jour où tu l'as perdu. Ce sera ces jours où tu n'arriveras pas à sauver un enfant, que tu devras annoncer à une famille ce drame. Tu leur diras à quel point tu es désolé et que tu comprends leur douleur, et pour la première tu seras sincère. Tu souffriras autant qu'eux en revivant ta perte, mais la vie continue et tu apprendras à vivre avec.


End file.
